Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{3}{8}-1\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {1} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{9}{24}-\dfrac{2}{24}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{7}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{7}{24}$